Lunch box
by Aihsatan-Ellimac
Summary: She stares, he looks. They are both aware of the mutual emotions for each other. They were shy to express it by words. They choose another method..  Read on to find out.


**A/N: I'll be calling this fanfic as a 'trial and error fic'..**

**I am waiting desperately for my internet connection to work, I was so bored.**

**I wanted to publish my newly created stories * F*** the connection* Opps, Sorry!**

**I just want to kill some time.**

**Any way, if anyone of you would like this kindly CLICK the *review this story* button below.**

**I would want assessments coming from you, people!**

**Actually, I was inspired to write this because of a certain picture that I recently downloaded few days ago of one of my most favorite fanfic couple, Neji and Hinata.**

**I know people, incest here.**

**Still I love both of them, and this would be another look on their lives as lovers.**

**Dewa, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden or any of its wonderful characters.**

**Fanfiction Title: LUNCH BOX**

**Brief summary: She stares, he looks. They are both aware of the mutual emotions for each other. They were shy to express it by words. They choose another method..**

**Read on to find out.**

The sun on its brightest in the refreshing early morning.

Loud footsteps can be heard in a certain room inside the main Hyuuga manor.

The occupant was none other than the Main House Hyuuga heiress, the shy and soft spoken blue haired young woman, Hyuuga Hinata.

She was in haste.

She eyes the clock on the wall.

8:00 a.m.

' I'm late..' she thought as she shoved a fresh blouse on her backpack carefully arranging it inside.

She was late for her scheduled training with his cousin, Hyuuga Neji, the young prodigy of the Branch House of the Hyuuga.

She had overslept.

Last night she was constantly reviewing some scrolls that could help her enhance and make some progression on her abilities, making it much efficient for her trainer.

She never thought that her intentions would give her disaster.

Lastly she shoved a bottled drink inside her now puffed out backpack.

Closing the bag, she stood up and hurriedly place the bag in her back, she then hastily trails herself out on her room.

As she was now on her way to the meeting place they had agreed upon, the training grounds, in her mind certain words were playing.

Like a mantra she would speak in her mind.

'I hope he is not angry..'

'I hope he is not angry..'

'I hope he is not angry..' she said over and over again in her mind, she was so nervous.

She had anticipated that her older cousin would be angry at her.

She prepared herself for his wrath.

In just a matter of minutes she arrived in the training grounds, she was out of breath.

She was panting.

By a tree she saw him, leaning towards the tree as he sat by the ground, hands curled against his shoulders.

He had sensed her arrival much earlier.

He had seen her running breathlessly from the manor to the training grounds.

Slowly he stands up, gently dusting his clothes with his hands.

She slowly walks over to his position.

" I'm sorry, Neji-niisan..!" she blurted out.

He looks at her; no single expression can be seen.

" I was so stupid to oversleep, knowing that I would be having a training with you today.." she said pleadingly begging for forgiveness from him.

" I'm terribly sorry I -.." she continued as she was suddenly cut off by Neji's statement.

" It's okay, Hinata-sama.." he replied looking at her with still expressionless face.

" I don't mind.." he continued as he suddenly walks towards the wide training ground.

She was shocked by his sudden statement.

' Strange..' she thought trying to comprehend her older cousin's sudden reply.

" Hinata-sama, Let's start our training come over here.." he called out from her behind.

She turns her gaze towards the voice.

He was calling for her.

" Hai..!' she answered as she slowly put down her bag beside Neji's by the tree and run towards him to start their scheduled training.

From that moment until the sun was in it's hotness they trained.

Kunai's spinning all over the places.

Wind was blowing oddly, dirt was dancing everywhere.

And then it calmed down.

Leaving the two Hyuuga's on their panting breath.

" Well done, Hinata-sama" he said breaking the sudden silence that had build up moments ago.

" Thank you, Neji-niisan.." she replied as a sudden blush build up from her cheeks making her shift her gaze to him.

" I guess it would be appropriate if we have our lunch now, we should rest a bit.." he said as he slowly move towards the tree where there bags were located.

" Hai..!" she answered as she walks behind him.

She had prepared pack lunch box fit for two. She made it for the both of them to share.

She saw Neji grab his lunch inside his bag not looking at her, he first grab a bottle of water then a sandwich.

' I looks like he had just both it from a convenience store..' she thought still looking at him, in her hand the lunch box from her bag. She had no courage to take it out.

She was nervous.

' What if he would not want to eat with me..' she thought, with a bit of uneasiness in her.

She looks inside her bag, and sighs in anxiousness.

" Hinata-sama, aren't you going to take your lunch? It is past noon already.. Something wrong?" he inquired startling her from her current state.

She shrieks.

" Hai..!" she simply answered while slowly taking out her bottled water from her bag.

As she puts the bottle on the ground she then once again slowly eyes him to her side.

' He is now close to finishing his sandwich, what should I do..?' she thought, with a sudden frown coming from her face.

She then once again lets out a sigh.

" Hinata-sama, are you alright? It seems like your not feeling your best?" Neji inquired. He had seen the frowning of her face.

" No! I'm fine.. Its just that.." she paused nervously wanting to finish her sentence.

" What's wrong? Tell me, are you hurt somewhere..?" he asked worried if she was injured somewhere as he slowly put the last piece of his sandwich on his mouth.

She didn't have the courage to face him directly. She was scared to let him see how shy she was right now.

She was sudden by his next move.

Slowly he grabs her by her arm making her look towards him.

" Hinata.." he said, no formalities from her.

She was surprised.

" Is something wrong? Please tell me, I'll listen.." he continued pleadingly wanting to know what is wrong with her.

She saw from his eyes how worry he was for her.

She was delighted by his sudden gesture; it was a first for her.

She suddenly let out smile to her lips.

He was confused.

Suddenly he felt her hands to his.

" I'm fine, Neji,," she replied looking at him, finding what would be his reaction now that she had not called him 'niisan'.

He was still confused.

She then moves her hands towards the hidden lunch box inside her bag.

His sight caught it, it was incredibly so huge for a girl like her.

A four layered lunch box was finally summoned.

His hand slowly untangles to her arms, his eyes pinned to the lunch box and to her.

" Would you like to share it with me..?" she inquired as she untangles the wrapped pink colored furushiki from the bento.

She then slowly spread the layers on the ground.

Every layer has a different food inside.

" I made egg roll omelet, I knew it was your favorite.." she said as she hand a chopstick, as she slowly grabs the omelet and simply move it towards Neji's mouth.

" Here have a taste.." she continued as she saw Neji biting the whole big piece of omelet into his mouth.

She was happy with his reaction, she was satisfied.

It almost felt like a dream.

" Delicious, just perfect..!" he said complimenting the food, he saw her smile.

He was happy.

And then as she hand to him another pair of chopsticks, she was more surprised by his sudden move.

He caught her hand intentionally.

She looks at him with confused stare.

She saw him blushed a bit.

" Thank you, Hinata.." he said.

" Your most welcome..Neji.." she replied as they shared the scrumptious lunch all to themselves.

Happy.

Smiling.

_Flashback.. _

_10:00 p.m._

Neji was called to the Main House that night.

Hiashi, his uncle and currently the leader of the main house, called him because of some certain matters to discuss.

About their Clan, some other responsibilities that was handed to him and of course all about Hinata.

" Neji.." his uncle called upon him.

" Hai! Hiashi-sama.." Neji answered.

" Call me 'uncle', it is just the two of us no need for formalities.." his uncle replied.

" Hai! Ojiisama.." he answered still looking at him with a bit of confusion anticipating of an important issue that they had to discuss.

He was tensed.

Sensing the tension his uncle made the mood on its best.

" What do you think about Hinata..?" his Uncle inquired looking at him, relaxed and waiting for his reply.

" Hai,,? Hinata-sama..?" he answered more confused by his uncle's inquiries.

His uncle sips his tea in front him still eyeing Neji, He felt confusion from the young man, and he decided to change his question with a much more lucid one.

" What do you think about Hinata, as a girl?" his uncle inquired.

From then, he already understood what this talk was all about.

He was gifted with talent and brains; he already knew where this was going.

" She is a sweet, caring, innocent and a very honest young woman, sophisticated and very proper. She was determined to do every task that was assigned to her with all her abilities. She is industrious and because of that all her efforts had paid off. " He answered with his most honest and comprehensible words coming from his heart.

This is how he sees Hinata with his heart.

When they were both young he had grown fondness about his three year old cousin, though it was changed and modified to hate because of the death of his father sometime ago, Though he once hated her still his fondness never changed.

As other people would always say, there is always a thin line between love and hate.

He saw how his uncle's eyes widen. His uncle was shock with his sudden blurted out words.

But it was all because he never anticipated that Neji's affection for his daughter was this great, he was happy.

" Neji.." his uncle called out again.

" Hai, Ojiisama" he answered looking at his uncle anticipating something like of an irritation or anger towards him.

" Take care of Hinata.." his uncle said with a chaste smile at its end.

He was delighted by it; never had he thought that his uncle would give his blessing this early.

He was then dismissed.

A sudden urge to see his cousin build up inside him.

He trail his ways towards her room.

He was surprised when he saw a shade light coming from it.

He was anticipating that she was now taking her slumber.

From Hinata's window he saw her, in her hand scrolls that she is reading, she carefully selected from the manor's library, carefully reading and analyzing every word.

He smiled.

He saw how her expression changes whenever she couldn't understand something from the scrolls.

He laughs.

She was so adorable for him to watch, she was so enough for him to fill up the emptiness of his heart.

Again he smiled.

" See you tomorrow, my dear Hinata.." as he slowly departs himself.

All in mind anticipating a great day waiting for them the next day.

Together.

**OWARI! ^_^**

**A/N: what? Like it? Hate it?**

**If you want me to continue for a much romantic chapter click the button below..**

**Arigatou gozaimasu…!**

**Sore ja..**

**Tsuzuku ne…! AIHSATAN ELLIMAC**


End file.
